


Everything is ours

by adoreadore



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreadore/pseuds/adoreadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is set on believing that the end of the world is near and what else is there to do than throw the party of a lifetime? Cue mayhem, pranks and many kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is ours

"I'm still not so sure about this" exclaimed Thomas. This would not be the first time Teresa dragged Thomas into one of her crazy ideas. There was the time with tree house and the collapsing tree or when the curtains in his moms room totally set on fire by a total accident.   
"it'll be totally fine Tom, they're all lovely people. I met Minho at the gym months ago and he promised me that Brenda would be there!" replied Teresa.   
"you and your woman T!" jokes Thomas with a shake of his head.  
"Look, there's going to be free alcohol, free wifi and a load of really cute people, what more would you want?!" questioned Teresa.   
"how about the safety of my own bedroom?" Thomas retorted. "come on, idiot!" Teresa laughed, grabbing Thomas' hand and running down the street.

~

Minho was attempting to decorate for the party of all parties hanging balloons and banners all over the house. Unpacking the drinks, he heard a band and turned to see his flatmate Newt lying in a heap at the doorway. "It's about time you showed your face down here shankface!" Minho shouted, throwing out a hand to help Newt up.  
"I was just making sure your end of the world party was actually going to have guests that wasn't just me!" Newt joked. He couldn't figure out just how serious Minho was about the end of the world business but he knew it was better to just go along with his best friends crazy schemes. Minho and Newt had become flatmates in their first year of uni due to the money from Minhos dads company and the compensations from Newts accident. They managed to get a good sized house with plenty of space for them both and beautiful views. It became the house of the group where everyone would show up and stay at.  
Minho had been turning off everything in the sitting room one night after staying up late gaming which ended with him catching a news programme discussing the end of the world. The late time and the numerous energy drinks Minho had consumed had lead him to be convinced that this could be true and he needed to celebrate in the only way he knew how. Have the ultimate party and spend the last few days he assumed they had together with those he loved.   
"Minho, don't you think this is enough alcohol? I cannot even see what our benches look like anymore. Or the dining room table and don't even get me started on the bath!" Newt exclaimed, mocking Minho like he always did.  
"This is nothing Newt. I've told everyone to bring as much as they can! It's the ending Newt, we got to celebrate what we have left!" Minho shouted whilst checking over the surfaces.  
"Yeah yeah" replied Newt, shaking his head and smirking.

~

"Yo, Newt, grab the door? It's probably Teresa. I asked her to come down earlier because I know she could organise this better than anyone." Shouted Minho from somewhere around the house.  
Newt knew better than to retort back and walked over to the door. He liked Teresa. She was a good influence on Minho and sometimes that is exactly what he needed.   
"NEWT! It's been way too long! This is Thomas, my brother." exclaimed Teresa whilst hugging Newt. Thomas shuffled from side to side, peeking behind Newt, eyes in awe at the house behind him.  
"hey, uh nice place you guys have." commented Thomas with a grin.  
"Well you wouldn't know unless you came in you shank" laughed Newt whilst pulling them both inside. "Minho will be in the kitchen T, double checking that you cannot see any of the surfaces in the house due to all of the alcohol we own. I'll show Tommy the house, I can tell he's begging for a tour. He's like a deer in headlights!" Newt laughed, finding Thomas' reaction completely adorable.  
"Ha, Tommy. He's going to love that one!" mocked Teresa as she ran off into the kitchen to start plotting with Minho.  
"Ah, you don't like it? I'm sorry, I can stick with Thomas. I didn't even realise it slipped out!" said Newt.  
"No no, it's fine honestly. Tommy actually sounds pretty good in a British accent. So how about you introduce me to Minho and then we'll start with that tour?" Thomas replied with a blush. He wasn't used to being around such beauty he thought to himself. Maybe this party is exactly what he needs after all. Once again, Teresa was right,


End file.
